Tom Foolery
by Death.is.becoming
Summary: Harry and Voldemort already have a predetermined relationship when harry on his way into Riddle manor wakes up in some place unrecognizable. SLASH! Don't like, don't read.


Title: Tom foolery

Pairing: Harry/Tom/LV Harry/Dolohov

Summary: Harry and Voldemort already have a predetermined relationship when harry on his way into Riddle manor wakes up in some place unrecognizable. SLASH! Don't like, don't read.

Tom Foolery

Harry awoke with a shuddering breath, his green eyes widened and his chest heaving. There was a sense of panic that set in as he realized he was staring into a masked face. His sight darted across the room, searching for an exit. Harry was on a large bed in the center of an unfamiliar bedroom. He froze as the stranger reached up to remove the mask. He found himself gazing into Tom Riddle's red eyes. Tom's wavy brown hair was disheveled and his face flushed as he moved towards the boy.

"Tom?" The teen asked hesitantly, his mind reaching forward to touch the connection.

"Quiet." The 'Tom' in front of him snapped. At the same time his voice reverberated through the link.

'_Yes Harry, was there something you wanted?' _The corners of Harry's mouth turned upward as he answered back silently.

_What are you doing right now? _His answer sounded unexcited.

'_Paperwork. I have tons of paperwork, love. _

_Are you sure?_ The teen questioned humor evident in his tone.

_'Yes Harry, I'm very sure. What is this about? _Harry pulled towards the link until Tom was able to see through the boy's eyes as well.

_'Harry.' _Tom started. His voice carrying a furious undertone as he glared at the imposter. _ 'That's not me.'_

_Yes Tom, I know. _ Harry snickered. _Let's find out who it is. _The teen refocused on the imposter in front of him. The smirk slid into place as he saw the confused state 'Tom' seemed to be in. Harry quickly slid forward until there noses touched slightly.

"Hello Tom." Harry purred.

"I thought I told you to shut up." The imposter growled. The teen pouted and widened the gap between is legs slightly, his eyes alight with a wicked glint.

"But I thought you wanted me loud. I thought you wanted me to scream." His point accentuated by the purr rumbling in the back of his throat, 'Tom' gulped and attempted to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"You seem hot. Would you like ne to help?" Harry grinned as he spotted his opening for attack. He lowered his head and slowing licked along the imposter's neck, leaving a trail of cool saliva behind. He paused to let his tongue stop right on his jugular, letting his teeth graze over it before resuming his path. 'Tom's' whole face was flushed and his eyes slightly widened in shock. Harry smirked again

"Still too hot?" He asked, bringing his pale delicate hands up to fiddle with the buttons of the imposter's robe. With each undone button the real Tom became louder with his silent protests inside Harry's head.

"Let's play a game, Tommy." 'Tom's' robe was tossed to the side as the teen grabbed the imposter's tie. As the tie was thrown aside, the real Tom's mantra rang through the teen's head.

Must finish paperwork. Must finish paperwork. Must finish paperwork. But as the teen's hands traveled down the imposter's pale chest, Tom howled. Harry's fingers ghosted across the stranger's arms until the came to a familiar image. On the inside of the fake Tom's wrist was the dark mark.

'_One of mine?' _Came the disbelieving response form inside the teen's head. _'Who?'_

_Watch me find out. _Harry thought back.

"Tom wouldn't brand himself with his own mark." Harry stated conversationally. "Which one are you? A lestrange? Rhodulphus? Rabastian?" With each added name, Harry's hips slid further down. "Not Snape. Can't be Malfoy." The teen's hips seemed to dangle at the edge of the imposter's waist. "McNaire? A Crouch? Parkinson?" harry could feel the death eater's hard-on poke his inner thigh as he moved lower. "Not stupid enough to be Crabbe or Goyle. Nott? Flint? Bulstrode?" Harry ground his hips into the imposter's erection out right as the stranger gasped.

The actual Tom was fuming as he ran down the halls of Riddle Manor, trying to find where the teen was and throwing random spells and yelling as he went.

Harry moved to admire his handiwork. He had 'Tom' stretched out on the bed gasping.

"Dolohov." Harry stated as he let his hands play with the button on the death eater's pants as slipped them off and tossed them to the floor. "You must be Dolohov." The imposter whimpered. Harry leaned down, letting his hot breath caress Dolohov's cock. "You should wait 'til Tommy gets here, Dolohov. We could have so much more fun."

'_Found you.' _Harry didn't have time to answer before a hole was blown in the wall and an enraged Tom Riddle stepped towards the rubble.

"Hello Tom. Glad you could make it." The teen greeted. Tom turned towards Dolohov without answering. He pointed his wand and with a vibrant green flash, the imposter was dead.

"We are leaving." Tom growled as he swept towards the newly mad e door. Tom paused as Harry ran back to pick up a robe. "What's that?" He questioned. Harry let it hang off his shoulders.

"Dolohov's robe." Tom's irritation seemed palpable.

"Put it down." Harry shook his head; the small action seemed to make Tom angrier.

"No, I got it off him fair and square."

"Why could you possibly want it?" Harry shrugged, Dolohov's robe still draped over his shoulders.

"It's my trophy." Tom looked at his grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you walk around in my shirts?" Harry skipped ahead, the robe fluttering like a cape.

"Of course," he paused, "well, and the fact that you smell good."

AN: Yep so that's it. I decided that Besides Snape and the Lestrange twins, I luvvv Dolohov. Please Review . . . . . .


End file.
